User talk:Rgilbert27
Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 Re:Character Infoboxes Just copy-paste an existing one, and change the data. Rhavkin (talk) 04:06, June 28, 2019 (UTC) If any user have problems with anything that is worth keeping, the wiki as a community will help fix them. Rhavkin (talk) 09:41, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Leo (Non-Canon) My bad if I made it confusing, but what I meant was that, normally if two characters have the same name, the other is distinguished by country or profession if possible. It stands out less than "Non-Canon."Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:19, July 8, 2019 (UTC) As an example, Race (Non-Canon) was moved to Race (Character) because the reason used by Kaido was "Better, more informative title." Same with Leo, cook is more informative than non-canon.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:28, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Categories Like who for example? Rhavkin (talk) 23:13, July 13, 2019 (UTC) They are not "youth groups", they are groups of children. No need for special treatment due to group members age. Rhavkin (talk) 23:29, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Did you read the Forum:Category Creation and Removal? If there are less then five pages, and it can be fitted in another category (like simply Organizations) there shouldn't be a separate category. And you can't force something into a category just so it'll fit, like calling the Usopp Pirates not real. Rhavkin (talk) 23:46, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Being a pirate and being a criminal are two different things. By your logic, the Tontatta Pirates, Ideo Pirates and Yonta Maria Grand Fleet aren't pirates, and the Straw Hats crew weren't pirates until after Arlong Park. Rhavkin (talk) 00:54, July 14, 2019 (UTC) As I said "Being a pirate and being a criminal are two different things". You just gave more examples that support my claim. Just accept that not all of your ideas for new categories are good nor acceptable after what has been decided in the forum. Not all notions pan out, this is life. Rhavkin (talk) 01:05, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Actually you did, even if you didn't noticed. You said it yourself that Luffy and Zoro were labeled pirates but they didn't commit any crime at that time. I don't know what the Sai thing was about, he is a criminal, a self declared pirate, and was in Mary Geoise. How is that relate to pirates and criminals are different? And I don't have to accept anything that there aren't even evidences to support it. Rhavkin (talk) 01:29, July 14, 2019 (UTC) A tree falls in the woods... Rhavkin (talk) 07:41, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Youth Groups Like what? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:06, July 14, 2019 (UTC) You listed four pages. The required minimum is five, since those groups are already categorized under Organizations. There is also nothing significant about these groups consisting of children/teenagers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:13, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Not unless there is any significance in the ages of the members. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:31, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Block You have been told, multiple times, not to make large changes to the history sections without discussing it first. In light of your actions this morning, you have been blocked for one week. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:02, July 15, 2019 (UTC) What's wrong with discord? Still did you look at the edits before changing them this time around?Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:39, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Mt. Atama Thieves Rg, please stop remove "ep=" and qref names from references. They are important parts of references. Thanks. 23:28, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Groups Bounty groups bounty references are one that list the bounty holder and their bounties, and a second that reference when the new became the current, which is usually by joining a crew or receiving a new bounty. Personal bounty references are in the characters page. Rhavkin (talk) 19:06, July 30, 2019 (UTC) First of all, please don't redo edits while we are still talking about it. Now as for what we should do, for the I don't know how many time, if it is against what we've been doing so far, and there wasn't a talk about; START A DISCUSSION ABOUT IT IN A FORUM FIRST. Rhavkin (talk) 19:18, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Are you serious? I am the one that should start a forum because you have an issue? And stop redoing the edits. I don't know what's the history of the Blackbeard Pirates, but one page being different doesn't mean all pages should be edited. If the only problem is the Blackbeard Pirates so a forum isn't needed, go to the page talk page. Rhavkin (talk) 19:36, July 30, 2019 (UTC) I don't want to get into the Blackbeard Pirates topic, but either way, even the Straw Hats don't have individual bounty references. Rhavkin (talk) 20:16, July 30, 2019 (UTC) So? Rhavkin (talk) 20:53, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Still doesn't change the fact we don't use personal bounty references. Rhavkin (talk) 21:38, July 30, 2019 (UTC) You're being very rude. I'm trying to explain your mistakes so you won't repeat them, and you don't have to replay to the messages as soon as you receive them, that's on you to make your scheduled with other project, and it's not like I can guess what you're doing at any time. Go head and what you want, it will still be undo and you will eventually be banned again. And the Straw Hats don't have personal bounty references, just like any other crew. Rhavkin (talk) 21:59, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Categories Stop making more categories when nobody agrees with the ones you make. SeaTerror (talk) 18:57, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop Characters had a consensus for deletion. It's part of the issue of category spam in general, which people are opposed to. 09:10, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Another "confirm" issue Your vandalism is for ignoring edit summary and constant disregard of wiki rules like you not referencing information you now where to find, while I simply, don't think the citation is necessary in Trivia section. So again, if YOU want to add the reference, YOU should be the one to do the whole work, and not have someone else do it for you. Just learn how to use Qref yourself. Rhavkin (talk) 20:46, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I do know how to use it, but way should I use it for something you want to add? And if you think any reference should be on any page, just add it. Why can't you understand that the is for statements with no known source, and not for a missing ? Rhavkin (talk) 21:28, August 25, 2019 (UTC) You read the manga and watch the anime. Rhavkin (talk) 04:55, August 26, 2019 (UTC) You don't need to read the whole manga every year to fix your overusing on Wano arc. Are you using just to gain support for you binge idea? Rhavkin (talk) 05:04, August 26, 2019 (UTC) If you want to fix any problem with any page, then fix it, don't create more works for someone else. Rhavkin (talk) 05:40, August 26, 2019 (UTC) So it's a large task that will take sometime. Still, if YOU want to do it, YOU do the work. Rhavkin (talk) 05:56, August 26, 2019 (UTC) You're going personal; it is not. I'm not saying I'm better, but why should I do the work for something you want to do? Rhavkin (talk) 06:12, August 26, 2019 (UTC) No, I do not a source for cliff notes, just somewhat good memory. And the time you spend reading articles without referencing, adding , and arguing, you could have reread whatever you wanted. Your last excuse was you wanted to watch the MCU films before the new one, and now you mention reading the Harry Potter books before the last one, It seem that you like rebingeing so why not do it in your own time. Rhavkin (talk) 06:38, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Binge, in this case, has only one meaning: consecutive watching of a show till a certain point. You can also binge read with the same definition. Your idea for improving the pages is to binge the entire series? One saga at a time? One arc at a time? Fine, go ahead, don't drag user user into this. And my memory is not flaunted, it just help me roughly remember when each event occurred, and then I go to the source material and double check, confirm, pin point, and\or disprove the statement. Rhavkin (talk) 07:22, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I stream it, and if you believe it can help go ahead and do it. Don't force others to do it for you. Rhavkin (talk) 07:54, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Using the instead of doing the work yourself forces other to reread\rewatch for the source. You can google search for "Watch One Piece online" and pick any site you want. Rhavkin (talk) 08:03, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Rider My English is far from best, are you talking about a category for characters who rides on a vehicle or an animal? Rhavkin (talk) 16:03, August 28, 2019 (UTC) But aren't like roughly 80% of the characters we've seen so far has ridden a boat? That is a massive category that doesn't give much. Rhavkin (talk) 20:29, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Would you still include one time riders like the Straw Hats riding on the Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops? and you still didn't explain how this would help navigate the wiki. Which parent category were you thinking about adding this category to? are all reverent character already part of that category? Rhavkin (talk) 04:19, August 29, 2019 (UTC) What number of times do you think is required to be part of the riders category? Does it even matter if the character rode in different styles like Sanji who have ridden on a SSBDT, the Puffin Tom, Cerberus, a Flaying Fish, Caesar balloon, Rabiyan... I don't see how Yagara riders are different from ship riders. Also neither of those are actually an "ability" someone learn. Riding a vehicle is also different from riding an animal since the animal do most of the work. Rhavkin (talk) 09:47, August 29, 2019 What you sent me refer only to steeds and two wheeled vehicles, from memory it means Smoker, Doc Q, Tonjit, Aokiji, generic Fire tank Pirates, Franky, Cavendish, Hawkins, Kin'emon, and Inuarashi. Now, how will this help navigate the wiki better? Rhavkin (talk) 10:57, August 29, 2019 (UTC) The link you gave me has "One who rides, often on a horse or a motorcycle." If its anyone who even ridden anything, then the category is to vague, if it is by specific riding method, and all of then are in a larger "Riders" category it would be more easy to navigate, but you still didn't show any necessity for this category, nor relevant to an existing parent category. Rhavkin (talk) 12:17, August 29, 2019 (UTC) The name is not the problem, is it needed? what problem does it solve? adding an additional category without benefit like downsizing an overcrowded existing category, or for a new power\ability users, and for the sole reason of having it existing is pointless. Not harmful or against the rules, but many users will object to it just becuse it has no real value. Rhavkin (talk) 13:16, August 29, 2019 (UTC) It isn't a question of who can do it, it is a question about what makes "someone who rides an animal or a bike" into a raider fitting the category. Rhavkin (talk) 18:54, August 29, 2019 (UTC) I agree with Rhavkin that such a category is unnecessary, since it is not an occupation and could potentially be applied to just about anyone. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:45, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Royal Guards I know but this is more specific. Cracker-Kun (talk) 21:03, August 28, 2019 (UTC)